Nice to meet you
by Aoi Dark
Summary: It's always hard to introduce your boyfriend to your father, especially if you're a man yourself.


Warning: Yaoi, shonen ai etc. If you don't like this stuff run away now or you'll get addicted! You've been warned. Also characters are probably OOC.

I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn!

A/N: Hello! Ah, the reason for this story is most likely... I have no idea :P It just popped in my head like all the other random stuff. Have fun reading :D Also, sorry if there are any mistakes...

* * *

A rowdy evening at Sawada residence like usually. Kids were breaking havoc all over the house. Bianchi was threatening everyone with her poisonous cooking. Gokudera was arguing with Yamamoto or rather yelling at him, only Tsuna was sitting all tense at the kitchen table, the main reason for his nervousness being his father, who of all times decided to come home this evening. It wouldn't be so emotionally wrecking if it hadn't been the night his boyfriend was expected for dinner. Of course his father's sudden returns always made Tsuna irritated but this time was different, this time there was a bomb ticking that was called 'your son's lover is a man'. Yes, the situation didn't look good; the mere thought of his father finding out was enough to make his stomach twich in an uncomfortable manner.

"So, Tsuna, how's school?" Iemitsu asked in a carefree tone "Doing good?"

"N-not bad, I suppose" Brunette forced a smile on his face, he needed to think of something fast or else a disaster is going to occur.

"Good to hear! Any girls you're interested in?" His father asked with a smug face "You know you can tell me."

Tsuna paled, over his dead body would he tell his dad something like that and especially when he already had a lover he was head over heels for.

"Come on, don't be shy" The man tried encouraging, thinking his son was hesitating because he was embarrassed "I won't laugh, don't worry."

"Don't be silly, dear" Tsuna's mom interrupted Iemitsu's one sided conversation "Tsu-chan already has a loved one."

"Really, Nana-chan," Boy's father got over excited "How does this lover look like? A nice person?"

"Really good-looking, I think they suit each other, though I think maybe a little anti-social" Woman smiled sweetly as Tsuna sat stiff, waiting for some miracle he knew won't happen "We're expecting **him** for dinner tonight."

"I see, I see but Nana-chan it's not nice to refer to a girl as _him_" Iemitsu thought that his wife's tongue slipped or something "She'll get hurt."

Tsuna on the other hand, knew this 'him' wasn't a slip, so as quietly as he could he attempted to leave before his mother dropped the last bomb.

The door bell rang.

"Tsu-chan, go get the door" She asked her son and turned to her husband "And, dear, I wasn't mistaken, Tsu-chan's boyfriend is a nice man."

He could hear the 'WHAT!' his father was screaming when he opened the door and saw his lover that didn't waste any time and gave him a possessive hug as soon as he let him in. Ah, how he wished he could stay in these strong muscular arms forever, where all troubles disappear, unfortunately – reality was cruel. Boy could already hear the angry footsteps of someone approaching…

"Let go of the tenth!" Fortunately it was Gokudera and not his father "You'll suffocate him!"

"Well he doesn't seem to mind" Blunt as usual Xanxus glared at the silver haired boy as if he was some kind of insect.

"Agrrrr! I bet you just grabbed him against his will and the tenth is too nice to push you away!" Gokudera felt the need to get under Varia boss' skin even if it meant trouble.

"Shut up, trash" Xanxus growled dangerously as he attempted to reach for his gun, even if his face didn't show it he was rather easy to piss off "Or I'll blow your head off"

Tsuna didn't like where this was going, as if his father being here wasn't bad enough. He squeezed his lover's waist softly and looked at him with pleading eyes "Don't start a commotion now, I don't want to ruin this evening for my mom, she's been looking forward to it…"

"Che, fine" Raven head put his gun away and finally noticed something odd about the house "Why's it noisier than usual and you're acting a bit strange?"

"Oh, the tenth's father is home," Gokudera blurred out "He's been ranting about something since the tenth left the kitchen."

"Is that so," Xanxus reacted more calmly than Tsuna thought he should "Then I'd better go and greet him…"

"W-wait, stop!" Brunette went to his previous state of panic "What do you mean by _'greet him'_? That's like bluntly announcing that…" Tsuna blushed "Never mind, just don't go!"

"Listen, peep-squeak," Ruby eyed man sighed "I'll have to do it sooner or later and besides, if gets out of control, well you didn't like your father that much anyway."

"Huh?" Boy blinked, what is his lover suggesting? He knew Xanxus had perfect etiquette, though he didn't use it much, and he was quite stuck on introducing himself to Tsuna's family, but what was this strangely suspicious back-up plan? "You can't kill him!"

"How did you even manage to come to this conclusion?" Man's eyebrow twitched in irritation "If he decides to stand in my way I'll just kidnap you and he won't see you again."

"Oh," Tsuna let out a relieved –pfeu- but then tensed up again "Kidnapping isn't good ether!"

"It's not like you'll be completely against it" Xanxus stated "So it's not kidnapping" And entered the kitchen.

…

He was petrified, Sawada Iemitsu was petrified. His son's lover was a man and to make it worse that man was the boss of Varia. The bastard just walked into the kitchen and said _'good evening sir, I am the one who's currently seeing your son'_; he did it smiling none the less if you could call that smug grin a smile. And now he was forced to sit at the same table with the predator who had laid his hands on his cute little Tsuna! There must be some trick to this, there's just no way his innocent boy could've willingly chosen this evil assassin. It took all self restrain he had to not get up and strangle the man in front of him. Now that wouldn't be good, after all his precious Nana-chan was in the room, so Iemitsu had to settle himself with a forced smile and dagger shooting looks.

"So how long have you two been going out?" He asked, faking a polite conversation.

"About five months I suppose" Xanxus answered bluntly, completely ignoring the man's glares.

"I see, so Xanxus-kun, was it? Where are you from?" As a worried father should, he continued his 'normal' boyfriend interrogation, ignoring the fact that he knew most of the answers to the questions he asked.

"Italy." Not exactly happy Xanxus answered again.

"Italy? That's rather far away, don't you think?" Iemitsu faked his surprise and mentally calmed himself, after all this meant that when the man leaves his precious Tsuna is out of his reach "What are you doing so far away from your homeland?"

"I have some business to take care of here."

"Oh…"

Suddenly a loud sound of something breaking was heard in another room.

"Oh my," Nana said with a worried expression "I hope the children didn't get hurt, I'll go and check." She rushed out of the room.

Without the presence of his wife Iemitsu dropped the polite act and went straight to the pint.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my son?!"

…

Tsuna's worst nightmare just became reality. Right after his mom left the room an all out, thankfully verbal, war began between his lover and his father. Iemitsu was accusing Xanxus of blackmailing, threatening, tricking Tsuna, because according to him there's no other explanation why Tsuna would choose him. Yes, it was only a matter of time before this verbal war grew into an all out weapons war. And all he could do was sit there frozen from frustration. Why? Why?! WHY!? Boy kept asking himself why was this happening? His no-good father is interrogating his boyfriend, well more like ranting and raving at him for touching his precious son. It was almost like a scene from a comedy show when a father meets his daughter's boyfriend for the first time, the only difference being that it was happening in real life and Tsuna wasn't a girl. Where was his mother anyway? It can't be taking this long to patch things up where the kids made a mess by breaking something. Well, not that it mattered, the problem at and was bothering brunette the most now. He was trying to find a way out of this situation. Then his loud father's voice snapped him out of his trance.

"I do not care what you say, I forbid you from seeing my son!"

Suddenly something cracked inside Tsuna. He stood up, glared his father in the eyes and said in a voice soaked with anger:

"You will not monitor whom I'm seeing, what my friend are, who can or can not be my lover. I am more than capable of doing so myself. I do not care what kind of delusions you came up with in your head but I can assure you that I chose Xanxus on my own accord and you have no right to get in between us." He then gave his lover a smile, indicating that they are free to leave, and walked out passing his mother, who had just returned from the other room.

"Tsu-chan, are the two of you going somewhere?" She asked.

"Yes, mom, don't wait for me, I'll be late or back tomorrow."

"Okay, sweetie, have fun!" She wave them goodbye and turned to her husband "I told you not to be so hard on the."

"But, but my little boy is getting devoured by that predator" Iemitsu mumbled, still stunned by Tauna's burst of anger.

"And he's getting devoured willingly, dear" She hugged her husband "It's his choice, so let it go.'

…

After leaving the house Tsuna calmed down. Just like his sudden wave of anger came – it disappeared. Now he was walking with his lover, gazing at the night sky.

"I hope it was okay." Boy sighed; he was feeling a little bit guilty for lashing out on his father like that, even if the man was completely useless.

"Don't worry about it." Xanxus hugged him from behind "You know, I didn't know how alluring you were when angered until today.'

"W-what do you mean?!" Tsuna blushed; he knew where this was going,

"All I'm saying," The man whispered huskily "Why don't you let me comfort you?"

"I don't think your idea of comfort will calm me down" Boy's stomach twitched, when he felt his lover's hand travel down his waist.

"Who's mentioning anything about calming down?" Xanxus landed a light kiss on Tsuna's lips "So, what'll you say?"

"How could I refuse when you're asking in such tempting manner?" Brunette whispered and they went straight for Xanxus' apartment.

Guess this evening wasn't so bad after all…

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. I'm sleepy as hell, what is wrong with me it's only 23:00, must be the weather - horrible. O.K. then, bye bye fellow crazy people :D


End file.
